The Secret Star
by Candyninja101
Summary: Hi my name is Sally! and this is Monty! i'm travelling with link right now i just hope we can find out the secret behind the star...
1. Chapter 1

**_(My notes XD )_**

_Explaining_ _something _

(_Translated text)_

(Thoughts)

**(More updates! :D)**

LOZ belongs to Nintendo

**The secret star: LoZ: TP**

Chapter 1

**_-:-Sally-:-_**

I was walking through castle town hoping to buy some herbs, a new pouch and a new blade.

"Squeak! Squeak, squeak, SQUEAK! _(Wait! You forgot to get the NUTS! )_"

"**NO**. I am not going back to that market ever again!"

"Squeak squeak... Squeak Squeek squeak._ (Sure sure... But you will go back there.)_"

"Grrr" Man Monty really is getting on my nerves.

Oh Monty is my pet/companion, and I am Sally! I am 17 years old and still single. The reason we are travelling together is because I need answers, very badly. I somehow travelled from sleeping in my bed to in the middle of the field in the land of Hyrule! But that's not all on my left hand is a little star mark in the middle of the "Triforce" but I normally wear finger-less leather gloves so no one sees. But while getting lost in the lost woods I found Monty curled up into a ball, I helped him (while getting myself) out of the lost woods, then when the time came to go our own ways I couldn't leave him and he didn't want to leave me too, so we travelled together and that's the main background of the story.

While walking out to Hyrule I got ambushed by 10 Bokoblins, 6 with wooden clubs and 4 with bows.

"Out of all the times I get ambushed it had to be now..." _*sigh*_  
I quickly grab out my new iron blade and start hacking, slashing and dogging at 5 of the Bokoblins and arrows they shot. I quickly took down 8 Bokoblins **_(5 _****_Bokoblin_****_s, 3 archers)_** then Monty took down a Bokoblin by biting it to death.

"Good job Monty!"

****SWISH!****THWACK!***

**"Urk!"**  
The last Bokoblin just shot an arrow into my back just under my left shoulder making it very sore to just move it an inch. I fall to my knees crying in pain that makes you wanting to pass out.

**"SQUEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKK! _(SALLLLLLLYYYY!)_**_"_

I start cringing at the pain of my left shoulder as I try to stand up. Monty starts running towards me, but then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.  
_"No... Pleas No... Not that..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(My notes XD )_**

_Explaining_ _something _

(_Translated text)_

(Thoughts)

**(More updates! :D)**

LOZ belongs to Nintendo

_A bit earlier_

**_:-: Link :-:_**

I was riding on Epona, through Hyrule fields towards castle town to buy some potions. While on the way to castle town, I was chatting to Mina about where the location of the second piece of the twilight mirror shard. All of a sudden I have a very bad feeling that something bad going to happen.  
" Link? What's the matter? Something wrong?"

"I don't know. And I hope nothing bad happens."  
What I just said then sounded like a complete lie to my ears...

**_"SQUEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKK!"_**  
" Whoa what the?!" I quickly turn to where the sound was coming from, then I hear a monster horn being signalled, so I made Epona sprint over there.

**_-:- Sally -:-_**

6 more Bokoblins came, I griped the handle on the blade tighter, and I manage to take out 2 while Monty took out one of them **_(the last archer)_** but that's where I was at my point. I fall onto one of my knees while panting hard, when the remaining 4 Bokoblins slowly circled me and Monty.  
When I though all was lost and I was going to die there that's when I hear a horse coming closer and closer. My vision started to blur due to the blood loss through the arrow in my back **_(which the arrow is still in Sally's back the whole entire time :D)_** But I saw this before I passed out:

_A whinny chestnut horse running towards us, a green figure jumped off the horse while managing to kill one of the 4 __Bokoblin__s with ease. One by one they when down until he killed them all. He starts to walk over to me, then starts running towards me then he say something that I can't hear, then nothing..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_(My notes XD)_**

_Explaining_ _something _

(_Translated text)_

(Thoughts)

**(More updates! :D)**

LOZ belongs to Nintendo

**_:-: Link :-:_**

(Come on Epona! Go faster!) My heart was pounding like crazy! My thoughts race around my head but only one of them I keep on saying to myself is "(What happen?!)"

I jumped over a small hill then I saw a young female being circled by 4 Bokoblins. Epona starts sprinting over to them; I grabbed out my blade and killed one of the 4 with ease. One by one they when down until I killed them all **_(LIKE A BOSS!)_**. I start to walk over to her to see if she is alright. Then I start running towards her seeing that she is badly injured and looks like she can pass out any time soon. When I got close enough I shout out "HEY ARE YOU OK?!" By the time I reach to her side ''she passed out...'' Suddenly I felt something on my leg; I looked down to see the little guy holding on to my leg shivering which I felt sorry for "is she your owner little guy?" I tried to say in my calmest voice

"Squee..." _(Yes...)_

"Come on little guy let's go"

I pick up the girl and place her on Epona (I need to get you somewhere safe FAST!)

**(Night is approaching FAST too... I'm Evil :D) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**(My notes XD)**_

_Explaining_ _something _

(_Translated text)_

(Thoughts)

**(More updates! :D)**

LOZ belongs to Nintendo

_**:-: Link :-:**_

(CRAP! It's becoming night FAST!) I rush into castle town while riding Epona _**(with sally!)**_ I run rush in with the girl into the inn _**(you know the one he found Illa in...)**_ luckily it was empty. I quickly requested a room _**(it was for FREEEEEEEEEEEE!)**_ anyways I laid her on the bed and start to pull out the arrow from her back. Once that was out I quickly applied a bandage to the wound. Once that what was over _**( Link did try not look at her bust XD)**_the little guy jumped from my shoulder to on the bed by 'her' side. _(You must be very loyal to care for your master like that... Awwww~ 3)_ I went down to get something to eat. Now that she isn't going to die any time soon a new thought raced around my head _(who is she?! And where did she come from?! I never seen anyone like her before...) *sigh* _

"LINK! What wrong with you? Ever since you saved her you seem depressed than ever. What's up that?!" "Mina I... Don't really know... Look, once she is better we can go ok?" *sigh* "Fine you win..."

_**-:- Sally -:-**_

"Owwwww~~" (Damm I hurt all over... but not as bad as my left shoulder) I open my eyes to my surprise I was in a bed! "W-w-where am I?!" I look over to my left to Monty sleeping... (Awwww~ soo cute!) I try to sit up but it was too painful... "Owwwww~ that hurts!"

_*Click* _

"Oh! You are awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok... Umm... where am I? And who are you?"

"Oh! Well... I'm Link and we are in a room at the inn."

"Well I'm Sally and the little guy is Monty my pet/companion."

"Ah so that's what the little guy name was." Link outstretched his left hand to shake. I took up his hand and shaked on it, though suddenly I withdraw my hand a held it like I just got a shock. I look up link _**(who had on clue what was going on! XD)**_ "you are... Link... the one who turn into a blue eye wolf and helps the twilit princes."

"How did you kn-"

"I...I...I'm"

_**(CLIFF HANNGER! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I am sooo Evil :) )**_


End file.
